Not my Type
by GC20
Summary: "Edward, please don't tell!" "I have to there my family. we can help you." he stated. i ran to my truck i couldn't let them send me away. i just couldn't. everyone would think i was a freak.
1. Chapter 1

** 2 years after Breaking Dawn!**

" Jazz! I Don't think this is the best idea." My best friend Alyssa whispered across the table at me.

"Why not? I think we can be friendly to the new comers, plus they are all insanely hot…even the girls. This town needs other beautiful people besides us."

"What about Riley and Heath? You always said they were the only guys worthy of us here." she stated plainly.

"Relax! I know you and Heath are "madly" in love. I'm not guna like force you to break up with him. I just want to go talk to the new guys. I like the big strong one by the tall blonde chick." I stood up and motioned for Alyssa to follow. After a moment of hesitation she followed like I knew she would. I love Alyssa but she's a total follower just like everyone else in this school always fawning all over me because my dad is Miles Black, the record producer. Alyssa however doesn't fawn all over me, she's use to my dad. She just isn't strong willed and really needs a leader. That's why me and Heath are both perfect for her. He has the same personality as me. He is good looking and he knows it, but he is totally sweet and would never do anything to hurt Alyssa. His best friend Riley however is an arrogant Jerk. We broke up like 2 weeks ago and he's already hooking up with the school slut. I assume it was going on before we even broke up but I could never get any proof.

"Hi, I'm Jazmin but ya'll can call me Jaz!" I flashed a bright smile mainly towards the big one. The blonde next to him gave me a death glare. A little protective of her brother I guess?

"Hey," he flashed a perfect white, scary grin. He was intimidating, even for me, " I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett. Where did ya"ll move here from?" I asked solely him this time. Now that he talked to me I wasn't going to talk to the others like they actually mattered.

"Forks, Washington. Real small town. I doubt you've heard of it." he said categorizing me as a dumb blonde ( because of my platinum hair and big boobs) who only travels to L.A. and New York. I was surprised when Alyssa spoke up next.

"We went there like 3 years ago! I have a cousin that lives on La Push so we both went and stayed with him. Quil? Ya he's like super tall, everyone says we look alike." She smiled then realizing she had just spoken in front of strangers she kind of backed up.

"Yes, I know him! Did ya'll meet Jacob Black?" A girl with shiny brown hair and wide chocolate eyes asked. Hearing that name just made me cringe though. I spent the entire week trying to get him to notice me but he was always with his girlfriend or something. Apparently Jacob was so head over heels for her that he didn't even glance up when I tried speaking to him. Her name was Becky or Bella or some god awful name. The messy haired boy next to the brunette started cracking up like he heard me. I looked around looking for signs if I had said it out loud but quickly realized I didn't.

"Yes, we met him I think. I don't remember there were sooo many cute tribe boys." I said glancing at Emmett to see his reaction but he had his head low whispering to the blond. I realized I was loosing his attention and quickly turned to grab his arm to ask him a question. Before I even got the words out though The blonde stood up and pulled him away. She gave me a glance that I could of sworn meant try something with him, I dare you. But she is his sister. That would be weird, right? I sighed dramatically and was about to walk away when another voice spoke to me. It was a sweet, innocent voice and when I noticed the boy I could tell that was exactly what he was. Sweet and Innocent.

"Don't mind them. Rose just isn't that friendly when other girls talk to Emmett." he said plainly. I stared for a second. The other remaining 4 got up to walk off leaving me and Alyssa with the strange boy.

"Isn't that creepy though? She is his sister, Right?" I asked confused. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, None of us are actually related. Dr. Cullen just took us all in. Were kind of like his adopted kids I guess." He motioned to where the 6 members of his family where standing, " Rosalie and Emmett are together. Edward and Bella are together, and then Jasper and Alice are together."

"Wow, ya'll are freaks." I know it sounded rude but his entire "family" was just a bunch of high school couples living in a house together.

"Ya I know we are," he said almost proudly, " And then there is me. All alone in a family of couples. I'm Keaton by the way." he smiled and I had to admit it was dazzling. It wasn't scary like Emmett's and it didn't have that mischievous gleam in it like when Edward had smiled. It was 100% genuine. Completely not my type but at that moment I knew that Rosalie could have Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you already got yourself a new guy." Riley spat at me in Physics. I glared at him.

"Not that it is any of your business, ass hole. BUT I didn't. Its called talking. You would know if you ever tried talking or listening to me. But I guess you were to busy running around behind my back to do that."

"Jazzy----" I cut him off.

"You aren't allowed to call me that any more. Your not my boyfriend and I'm not guna put up with your ridiculous pet names anymore."

"Jazzy, I mean Jaz. You don't need to act like this. I never hooked up with Melanie behind your back and we aren't even dating. Were just having a little fun. Lighten up. Heath is my best friend and Alyssa is yours. We have to be civil for them at least." he said all wise like.

"I know that! But they are no where in this room so don't expect me to put on an act in here. And that always was our problem right? You would never take anything seriously and I was " to serious" for you." I got up and stormed out of the room. Our physics teacher was a blind old bat and wouldn't even notice. I knew I was about to break down. Riley was a jerk but part of me still loved him. I was walking out to the parking lot planning on bailing on my last two classes when I bumped into something rock solid. I kept my face down for a minute trying to compose my face so no one would see my weak side but suddenly a cold handed touched my chin and lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Keaton…: I barely breathed out. I stared into his sky grey eyes for what seemed like eternities before he broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. I put on a bright smile and tried to shake off the oncoming of tears. I began walking away, waving him off knowing I would never break down in front of anyone but Alyssa. In an instant though he was at my side again.

"Hey, I'm not a complete idiot like the rest of the guys at this school. I can tell that your upset. That fake smile doesn't fool me." I stared at him amazed for a minute before the tears started. Once they started I knew they wouldn't stop. Slowly I felt his strong arms wrap around me and begin to pick up my sobbing body. I tried to protest but then he shushed me.

"You didn't want me to see you break down and the bell is about to ring, so about 400 people are about to be walking by that side walk come one. My next to classes are stupid I'll take you home."

"NO!" I shouted a little to loudly. He stopped startled for a minute.

"Ummm…. Okay we can go to my house I guess." he said unsure for a minute. I took his unsureness as a sign of disgust. I quickly managed to get my tears under control and dropped out of his arms.

"Thanks, I'm okay now. I think I'll just go back to class." I said humiliated that I had actually cried in front of a guy. I was stupid for a minute to fall for his "I'm not like the rest of the guys in this school" act. He was exactly like them, like Riley, like my parents. They were fine when I was the happy, shiny plaything but show any emotional and they were out.

"Jaz? What just happened? Your still not okay. Your eyes are all red and puffy. And I can sense that your still hurt and sad."

"Oh you can sense? that's just great you can sense that I'm sad and you "want to help" but Your only okay with helping if it involves you dropping me off at my house. If you didn't want me to go to your house with you, you should have just said so. Not made some dramatic pause out of it and then say "Oh I guess"" I imitated in my stupid man voice.

"That's not it Jaz! I just wasn't sure if you would feel comfortable. No one in my family has a seventh period so they are all guna be there. Do you really wanna go back there with all of them?" he smiled weakly. I hung my head low out of stupidity. I was so quick to assume Keaton was another jerk when really he was the sweetest guy ever.

"Keaton, I'm soo sor--"

"Its alright Jaz, you've been hurt. Obviously by more than one person. I can understand that." he said meekly. I stared into his eyes and knew that he was telling me the truth. Behind his eyes I glimpsed so much pain. More than I think I have ever felt. I slipped my arms around his waste and tilted my face towards his. I wanted more than anything to take the pain out of his eyes. It was a feeling I'd never felt before.

Slowly Keaton tilted his head towards mine and just as out lips were about to meet a football came sailing towards us. I thought the moment would be ruined but without even taking his eyes off mine Keaton reached his hand up and grabbed the ball.

"How did yo--" I started to ask softly but I never finished because just then the entire world fell into place as Keaton kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, My dad lives in L.A. but he didn't want me to grow up in all that so he sent me to live with my mom for 4 years but then her new husband, Rick, couldn't keep his hands off me so they sent me to Texas 2 years ago to live with my grandma but when she died last year I had to come back here." I told Keaton nonchalantly. I didn't like to show how hurt my moms decision to choice her sleaze ball husband over my had been. He stroked my hand caringly.

"That must have been rough. Does Rick still mess with you?" he asked kind of angrily. I didn't know how to answer I couldn't tell him the truth. It would hurt my mom to much. I shook my head no and hid my eyes. Keaton says my eyes give away my lies. He was always telling me little details about my self that I didn't know like that. It felt like I had known him for months even though we just met a week ago. I barely knew anything about him though. He always insisted I talk. He never wanted to talk about his family or anything else about his past.

"Good because I would have to kill him." he said dead serious. That simple sentence made me through my self into his lap.

"I kissed him softly and slid my arms around his neck. His cold skin made my warm arms tingly.

"Sorry I'm always so cold." he said feeling my goose bumps. I laughed and shook my head lightly.

"The goose bumps aren't from the cold, silly. Your skin feels good. I'm always hot." I told him. He smiled.

"Perfect match." he grinned. Anytime we had pieces of our lives that fit together or anytime we had some thing in common he would tell me we were a perfect match. Then I heard the door open and I knew it was my time to leave. I didn't like to talk to his family so when I heard them come in I usually slip through them and mumble a goodbye. But this time as I walked to the door I didn't seem 6 teenagers I saw two very young adults. I knew I had to impress them so I put on my best smile.

"You must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Jazmin. Nice to meet you!" they both smiled.

"Oh please call me Esme and this is Carlisle. I'm so glad I finally got to meet you. I'm sad that it was on your way out though. Will you come over for dinner please? We have some other guests coming over too so I'm already making a huge meal. I insist, please." She was so nice and sweet. It wasn't what I was expecting. I looked over at Keat and he just smiled at me.

"ummm. Sure I'd love to…what time?" I asked while walking out.

"eight, dear" Esme smiled at me and waved. Great now I only had 3 hours to figure out the perfect outfit to wear to dinner with his entire family. When I got home I saw Rick's truck parked out front. The peace was over. He was away on a business trip for 2 weeks and now he was home. As soon as I opened the door he was beside me.

"Hey Jaz, I sure have missed you." he slurred. I could smell the whiskey on his breathe.

" It's five and your already hammered Rick, this is early even for you." I snapped trying to make a quick exit up to my room but he grabbed my wrist and let his other hand graze my upper thigh.

"Is that anyway to talk to me? I just got home from a trip and I expected your mom to be happy but instead she went out for a girls night and barely talked to me. I assumed you would be more grateful for my return." he whispered into my ear. I turned my face away from him and tried to yank my wrist away but that just made it worse. He grabbed the other wrist and forced his nasty alcoholic lips onto mine. At first I tried to fight it but then finally my body just shut down like it always does. When he was done I ran up to my room. 2 hours and 28 minutes was all I had to last in this house until I would go to Keaton's. I got in the shower quickly and when I got out went back to my room to find Rick sitting on my bed. I should have known I wouldn't get off that easy his first night back. He smiled at me creepily and stood up wobbly.

"I was hopping to run into you here." he mumbled. I smelled something new on his breathe when he came closer to me this time. It was his weakness, the smell that told me it wasn't going to be a good night. Rum.

3 hours later as I made my way up to Keaton's house, I was completely paranoid. I was 30 minutes late but I had already perfected my excuse for it which they would all buy except Keaton. He knew the real me and would try to press for answers but there was one secret that I would never let him figure out. I shoved the thought of Rick completely out of my mind when I walked into the door. Keaton was the first to great me and when he put his hand on the small of my back to hug me I flinched. Big Time. There was no way for me to even cover it up. He backed up and looked at me puzzled.

"What's wrong? You don't have to be here if you don't want too." he said quietly but before anything else could be said, Esme rushed in and pulled me into a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought seeing Jacob black would be awkward but he had no clue who I was soo it worked out. Normally it would bother me that he wasn't paying attention but Keaton was ignoring e to and that was a pain I had never felt before. He wouldn't even look at me because he thought I didn't want to be here. His family was everything to him and in his mind I had refused to be part of them. If only he knew the truth everything would be different. He would have given me sneaky looks during dinner and he would of snuck off with me instead of with Edward after dinner. Now I was stuck here with Nessie and Jacob.

After 5 minutes I decided to go find Keat. I stood up swiftly and walked to the kitchen knowing that's where they went. Before I shoved open the door I heard my name.

"Keaton, I know how hard this can be. Bella and I went through the same thing. Are you prepared to go through that with Jazmin?"

"I know exactly what you went through there is just one difference…is Jaz is up for it I will change her in a heartbeat." what does that mean I thought to myself then Edward cursed.

"Shit she has been listening." he whispered very quietly but I still heard.

"what do you mean how did you not hear her?"

"I was concentrating on what you were thinking not her!" he said before walking out the door. He gave me a death glare as I walked into the kitchen door.

"Keaton what was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, you don't need to know considering you don't wanna come around here again." he said coldly.

"Keaton! that's not true, I want to be here. Your family is really fun and cool and completely opposite of mine."

"Really why did you walk in here LATE and you sat here with a scowl on your face the entire time."

"Because you were mad at me!" I yelled.

"Ya well maybe you shouldn't have had your feelings so plain on your face when you walked in the door. You didn't want to be here and we all know it."

"You don't know anything!" I started to cry. For a brief second my mind flashed to Rick and his gross "fatherly" love.

"Ya go ahead cry. Cry all the way back home to your rich little perfect life." he yelled at me. That was it. I turned and stormed to the door but when I got outside Edward grabbed my arm.

"we need to talk." he said while dragging me to the woods. It freaked me out but for some reason I trusted him.

"I know everything." he said when we were shadowed by the trees.

"Whaa- what do you mean?" I said quietly.

"I kind of have this mind reading thing. I KNOW." he said softly. At that moment my life fell apart. Everyone would find out. They would all think I was a freak or a slut.

"Please don't tell anyone! Not even Keaton." I begged.

"I'm not guna tell the town but I have to tell my family. We can help you!" he stated.

"What are you going to do? Put me in a foster home. No thanks I can handle myself." I stormed off.

"Bella that's not what I meant! Come back. Your not safe at your house."

"I don't want your help!" I screamed when I got in my car.

Keaton's pov

"Why were you talking to her? She isn't welcome here anymore." I yelled at Edward when he walked into the door. He snarled at me and shoved me backwards.

"You don't know anything, you little punk." he growled back at me, "You are only 16."

"Technically I am 23 but again how don't I know anything about my ex girlfriend? The girl who I knew best? Please inform me."

Jazmins pov

When I got home I was in my room in an instant bawling my eyes out. 3 seconds later Rick found his way into my room.

"Aww baby what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he slurred with his hand on my shoulder.

"No Rick go away." I sniffled. He just laughed.

"I am trying to make you feel better now come on you know what will make you feel better." he growled into my ear with his hand moving up my skirt. I slapped both his hands away.

"NO GO AWAY" I screamed. He just smiled wider.

"Come on your mom isn't even home yet." he whispered. I screamed no again and miraculously his weight was shoved off me.

"I believe she said no." an angry familiar voice growled. I looked up and saw Keaton holding rick up against a wall by his neck.

"Keaton?" I squeeked. He turned and looked at me with black eyes. I jumped back shocked.

"I'm about to rip your head off, you stupid fuc-" he roared.

"Keaton, NO! " I grabbed his arm.

"No? do you think what he does to you is okay Jaz?" he snarled at me.

"NO they aren't but I don't want you to do something you will regret. Come on lets just leave. We can go anywhere! As long as I'm with you and as far away from here as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pack all your bags now," Keaton ordered when Rick passed out, "your NOT staying here." I stared at him for a minute looking into his midnight black eyes.

"I never noticed you with black eyes before, there always gold when I'm with you." I said with a smile.

"I'm usually in a good mood when I'm with you" he stated plainly then walked into my closet. A second luggage flew at me.

"Pack now because if he wakes up and I'm still here I will kill him." I packed all my clothes and a few other things but almost everything in my room reminded me of Rick. Keaton grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs. I followed him but then I heard a door open.

"Jazmin! Jazmin! What are you doing with bags? And who is this boy?" she hollered up the stairs when she saw us walking down. Keaton just kept walking and went out the front door.

"I'm leaving, mom."

"but why baby?" she said stroking my cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You know why mom." she gave me a disgusted look.

"Your lying! He would never touch you! He has me!" a cold handed slapped across my face. I held my cheek in pain but in a flash Keaton was at my side dragging me away from her. As I walked out the door I looked back at her.

"Keep telling yourself that mom." I said softly but I knew she heard me.

Keaton had all my bags in my car and had it started.

"Why are we taking my car do you not have yours? How did you get here?" I asked spinning around looking for the Volvo.

"I ran." I looked at him puzzled. He ran? Its like 5 miles and its only been 15 minutes since I left his house.

" I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to get you away from here before I do something ridiculous and lose you forever." he said pulling out of the driveway. I just nodded and say there. I didn't realize how tired I was but as soon as we got on the road I dozed off. Before long I felt Keaton's cold arms wrap around me and lift me out of the car. I tried to protest and tell him I could walk but he just shook his head and kept walking. No one seemed to be home when we walked in. either that or they were keeping there distance. Then out of no where Carlisle appeared.

"How is she?" he asked concerned. I squeaked that I was okay so then Carlisle's eyes turned to Keaton with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"And you?" he stared at Keaton, who put me down and told me to go to his room. Up the stairs last door on the left. Keaton's room was big. I wasn't really sure what I was suppose to do so I put the luggage in the corner and laid my head on the bed. I was so tired, Keaton would understand. I woke up to see Keaton's eyes looking at me and his arms wrapped around me. It was still pretty dark in the room.

"what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"4: 28" he stated without looking at the clock. He was always doing strange things like that.

"Keaton about last night. How did you know that Rick was going to do that and how did you get there sooo fast?" I asked he closed his eyes slowly.

"after you left I yelled at Edward for talking to you and then he started calling me stupid and saying I didn't really know you and then he told me the whole story and before he got the last word out I was running to your house. I knew I had to apologize to you for being a complete jerk. When I got there I debated knocking on the door but then I heard you yell no and my mind went blank. I wanted to kill that asshole. The only reason he is still alive is because you were there. I couldn't let you see me turn into a monster. Not like that so I had to get you out of there fast. Now here we are." his eyes flew open finally and he kissed me softly.

"Edward was wrong." he looked at me confused.

"I don't think so I'm pretty sure he was dead on about Rick." he said angrily.

"No, he was wrong about you not really knowing me. You knew everything about me except that. Now you know my entire life, all my secrets, all my pains, everything. I'm yours." he grinned and kissed me.

"forever." he said softly. Then I drifted back off to sleep.

4 hours later I woke up again but this time without Keaton. I sat up and looked around not quite sure what to do. As if he reading my thought, actually he probably did read my thoughts, Edward opened the door.

"hey there's breakfast down stairs, come on. Keaton went out to the woods with Emmett for a little while. He should be back in a little bit." he smiled. My stomach growled so I jumped up and followed him downstairs. The only two eating were Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob was shoveling it in too, It looked like Esme cooked enough food for a small army.

"You better hurry and get some before the dog eats it all." Rose snickered. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Ignore her. You'll understand sooner or later about the leeches remark." he glared at Rose.

"Both of you, Enough!" Esme yelled at them both. Jacob shrugged and began eating again but Rose huffed out of the room.

"Esme everyone is so jealous that I got to come eat your food. Seth especially." Jacob smiled at her.

"How is Seth? I love that little guy." Edward smiled.

"He isn't so little anymore. I know he's 17 but he looks as old as me. And he's got a girl."

"Jake your only like 20." Bella sighed.

"ya so are you and I look at least 25." he shot. He was right he did.

"What girl? Is it his impri- special someone?" he switched words fast.

"Ya, her name is Amber. She moved to La Push a couple weeks ago to stay with her cousin…..PAUL." he roared with laughter.

"Oh, my I am sure Paul isn't taking that very well." Esme said thoughtfully.

"He's getting use to it but man this girl has a temper and she's bossy. I'm glad Leah's my second in command because I barely see Seth anymore. She's either ordering him around all the time or he is moping cause she's mad at him. But Seth is snout over paws." he laughed at what seemed to be his own inside joke. I caught Edward giving him a glare and he quickly stopped laughing. I was so confused by everything he was saying. Second in command? Leech? Dog? What was going on?

"Well I better get going. Were having a bonfire tonight and I have to get back. Sam still likes for me, Seth and Leah to come even though he's mad that we left." Jacob said standing. Then Keaton and Emmett walked in.

"Do you think me and Jazmin could come to the bonfire? I think it would be the least confusing way to explain things to her." he asked Jacob who seemed surprised.

"Sorry Keat, you know they only let Nessie come on the Res." he said putting his arm around her.

"Ya but what if we stay in Forks and you can just take Keaton, let her hear the stories and then bring her back to me to explain."

"Ya actually that could work, ummm can ya'll be ready in like 20 minutes cause we have to get going?"

"WAIT! If they get to go I want to go with Jake. I miss everyone." Nessie pouted.

"NO WAY Young lady!" Edward yelled.

"AWW Edward, lets go! I wanna go!" this time it was Bella and Edwards face completely softened. He mumbled fine under his breathe. What was happening? Was I going on a family vacation now or something?

"Wait so your going too? I'm not sure they will let you on the Res either Edward." Jacob said. Why didn't the "Res" people like the Cullens?

"Its fine we can stay in Forks too. Charlie will let us stay in his house maybe since hes living with Sue down in La Push." Bells said and Jacob laughed.

"Bells! Your always allowed in La Push. Swan girls are allowed." Edward gave Jacob and evil look.

"There Cullen's, Jake." he growled.

"Nope Nessie is going to be a Black soon and Bells will always be a Swan to me so deal." Edward snarled at him. I was so confused,

"Soooo? What is going on?" I asked and everyone laughed at me.

"Sorry we confused the human." Jake said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So who is Charlie?" I ask as we step into the small house in Forks. Bella and Edward glance at each other nervously but Nessie just smiles.

"My grandpa." she states truthfully. Oh, I nod my head and look around. Definitely smaller than I am use to but it has some charm. Keaton grabs my head and starts to pull me up the stairs.

"Ill show you our room." he whispers softly. I smile and follow him quickly.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I ask as soon as the door shuts. Keaton stares at me for a second before sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Look, I don't really know how to explain it to you so that's why you are going to the bonfire with Bella and Ness tonight. The truth is you weren't the only one keeping a secret and mine is probably just as big. I can't promise you wont hate me after and this way you get all the facts at the fire. After you can come back here and we can talk about it all and you can tell me how you feel." wow that wasn't what I was expecting.

"Why will a bonfire explain things?" I asked confused. He smiled.

"Probably should have explained those things a little better. Well it's a tribal ritual and they tell all these old folk legend stories about the tribe and different creatures. Its actually really neat to hear ive been told. Bella absolutely loves it. What you must remember through out the entire thing is though Jaz, is that everything you hear is going to be 100 percent true. It'll be hard to believe but don't doubt any of it." that didn't clear up much but it helped a lot.

"So after tonight I will know all about your weird traits and habits?" he stared for a minute.

"What traits are you talking about?" like he didn't know how weird some of the stuff he does is?

"Well like the obvious pale, freezing, stone hard body. Then most time your eyes are an amazing grey color but at times they will be golden or black. Of course theirs smaller things to like you never eat and when we stay up all night talking you don't get tired or even look bad. You're an amazing driver, have perfect posture, your making straight A's without even trying it seems, You haven't pressured me to do anything ever and you're about the sexiest guy I have ever seen." I rattled on with Keaton's smile widening each reason I gave.

"about the sexiest?" he frowned hurtfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Well you know Emmett has those delicious muscles…." I half joked. He looked down and shook his head, "but I wouldn't be strong enough to do this to him." I said pulling him over on top of me on the bed. I kissed his chin softly and worked my way up. He groaned softly before rolling off.

"you have to leave for the bonfire in like 2 minutes and I know your guna want to change." he growled. He was right I felt gross in my travel clothes. I stood up and slipped my pants and shirt off slowly.

"I would have left if you wanted." Keaton said his eyes roaming my body. I rolled my eyes.

"Were 17 and living together. I believe we are passed this." I laughed. He jumped up.

"Well in that case." he said shedding his shirt. I cracked up.

"Hey there dirty boy. One person at a time. I would hate for something to happen." he shook his head disappointed then the door flung open.

"Hey Jazmin were leavi-" Nessie blushed and mumbled apologies while closing the door.

"that's great! Now your sister thinks were doing stuff!" I huffed. He shook his head.

"NO they won't. Edward can read minds remember? He would know if we were." Keaton laughed but that freaked me out.

"Edward isn't going to be anywhere close to us our first time." I hissed at him. That made him grin.

"What makes you think I'll sleep with you?" he sassed me. I turned towards him and walked slowly pressing my hands on his bare chest. I stretched my toes to kiss him forcefully while letting my hands wander over his perfectly sculpted body,

"never mind." he mumbled softly.


	7. Chapter 7

None of this could be true….Vampires? Werewolves? Did they think I was stupid or maybe….they were all telling the truth? Could that be possible? How did they get an entire group of people to go along with this craziness? Why did we come all the way here just to hear stories? They couldn't be just stories. Keaton was soo real and honest. He told me I had to believe they were 100% true. I just had to trust him right? I mean he was such a good guy and the descriptions fit…except his grey eyes. They didn't say anything about grey eyes or any color but red, black and golden eyes. This couldn't be happening….why me? What am I guna do now?

"Jazmin? Jazmin? JAZMIN!" I jumped when Bella screamed. "Do you need to talk?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"how long have you been one?"

"about 7 years now. I met and fell in love with Edward when I was human. We got married and by some weird fate I got pregnant. that's when I had Renesmee and almost died. that's when Edward finally changed me and Nessie was born." she smiled and sat a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"So I'm a half-breed!" she stated proudly.

"What about everyone else?"

"Your going to have to talk to Keaton about everything else. Do you have any other questions for me though?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Never, I love my family soo much, even Rose. She'll probably hate you to though now so you can hang out with me and Alice."

"Why will she hate me? I haven't done anything." I said dumbfound.

"Yet.." Nessie whispered before Jacob swung his huge arm around her.

"Wanna see?" was all he said but I knew what he was talking about so as soon as I nodded my head we were moving into the forest. Jake stripped his shirt off then twirled his finger in a circle. Nessie and Bella both whirled around so I did the same. The next thing I know I feel hot breath on the back of my neck, I whipped around and stared into the black beady eyes of a HUGE WOLF. Holy crap!

"Will he hur-" Nessie cut me off.

"Jacob would never hurt, anyone!" she wrapped an arm around his fury head pulling him into a…hug?

"Except other non-Cullen leeches." a strong voice beside me said. I turned and discovered it was Paul, "Sam says the outsiders, no offense Ness, need to go. We have a PACT only meeting." Jacob nodded and we all started walking back towards the car. I was beside Paul.

"You are oddly calm. I guess we got another vampire girl, right Bells? She's as calm as you were." him and Bella laughed.

"Make her trip a couple times a day and get her a werewolf best friend and she is me. But with Rosalie's looks."

"What are you guys talking about?" I was confused. Paul answered me.

"When Bella was human, her and Jacob were best friends but Jake was completely in love and always wanted more! When Edward left she was up here 24/7 and he thought he had a chance but she was always vampire girl. Never wanted to trade up to wolf girl unlike her smart daughter who did." I looked over and Jake had an arm slung over each girl, you could tell each arm had a completely different meaning.

"Wait so Nessie doesn't care that Bella and Jacob were like a thing?" I asked amazed.

"Well you see Jacob imprinted on Ness when she was just a baby so we figure his strong pull to Bells was just the universe working its magic early."

"WAIT he did what to her when she was a baby? OMG what does that even mean? why are you okay with this?" I started yelling. Everyone chuckled.

"Chill out its like love at first sight except 100 times stronger. Its like you would do anything you could just so you could be with that one person. She becomes the entire reason for your existence. Its basically the universes way off setting us up with people who will be perfect for us in some form. Jake was like a big brother, then a friend, then a boyfriend and now a fiancé to Nessie. He's whatever she needs at that time." wow I could never imagine that kind of commitment. Wow just wow I couldn't get over the imprinting business. It was sooo strange. Before I knew it we were at the car.

"Hey so listen if you need anything or have any questions. OR if you need a werewolf best friend," he chuckled to himself, "Call me, alright? Anything and the pack is here for you." he handed me a piece of paper with a number I smiled and nodded my head before hopping in the back seat. I had a headache.

"Wow Jaz I have never seen Paul be so nice to someone before? That was interesting." Nessie smiled at me mysteriously. Why was she looking at me like that? I didn't even know this Paul guy? He seemed nice enough. Ugh I needed an advil and sleep. As soon as we got home Keaton was at my side.

"Soooo…" he was fishing for my reaction.

"I have a headache, can we talk about this tomorrow please?" I whined. His face looked soo confused. He couldn't tell if I was mad or glad or if I hated him or anything.

"But, wait what do you think about all this?" he whispered. I shook my hand dismissing him as I walked up the stairs. His face was still so confused. I could tell he was hurting. He thought I hated him or thought he was a monster or something. I smiled softly and turned to face him when I was at the top. He was staring at the ground thinking. I laughed a little loudly and caused him to look up.

"So are you coming to bed with me or not? You said it was OUR room earlier." I smiled and walked away. I didn't even hear him come up the stairs as his arms wrapped around my waist.


	8. the end

Im done with this story! I have no more ideas and I don't wanna write it anymore…I don't think anyone is going to be to devastated since no one reads is haha


End file.
